Takeda's MK11 Pre-Fight Intro
by altoncoates15
Summary: This is Takeda's Mortal Kombat 11 Pre-Fight Intro.


Since Takeda is not on MK11 and I'm going to use him. I actually enjoyed the pre-fight quotes in MK11, So I do not own Takeda Takahashi.

Takeda's MK11 Pre-Fight Intros

* * *

If Takeda speaks first, you'll see he's swing with his mechanical whips around and he whips back to him as his opponent speaks. The second he speaks, he touch his forehead side with his first two fingers while he close his eyes and he speaks his opponent. The third he speaks, he did the spear with his mechanical whips just like Scorpion and he whips back to him as he speaks to his opponent. And the last one he speaks, he fires with his mechanical whips, flips over it, and squat down with one knee as he speaks while he stands up.

* * *

Vs. Shang Tsung:

Takeda: Shang Tsung? You Still Alive?

Shang Tsung: Indeed, Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: I wish you should've stay dead, Sorcerer.

Takeda: I've pity you, Shang.

Shang Tsung: Save your pity for the weak.

Takeda: Surrender now!

Shang Tsung: Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: What do you want, Sorcerer?

Shang Tsung: I like to see your soul.

Shang Tsung: Your father's soul is mine.

Takeda: You stay away from my dad's soul!

Shang Tsung: You will be next, Takeda!

* * *

Vs. Fujin:

Takeda: Are you Fujin?  
Fujin: Yes, Takeda. It is I.  
Takeda: I'm going to test you.

Takeda: The God of Wind is going to test my commitment.  
Fujin: Are you mocking me?  
Takeda: No. I'm just hear to kick your ass.

Fujin: Son of Kenshi.  
Takeda: You must the God of Wind.  
Fujin: Your father would love to see you fight against me.

Fujin: Raiden sent me here.  
Takeda: Sent you here for what?  
Fujin: To test to commitment.

* * *

Vs. Shao Kahn

Takeda: News Flash! Kotal Kahn is a new ruler of Outworld.

Shao Kahn: Kotal is no Kahn.

Takeda: And you'll be yesterday news.

Takeda: Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn: I will never die.

Takeda: I hope you're not ruling this realm again.

Shao Kahn: You are weak pathetic just like you father.

Takeda: You're ugly like your mother, too.

Shao Kahn: You will fail!

* * *

Vs. Nightwolf:

Takeda: You must be Nightwolf.

Nightwolf: Yes, It is I, Son of Kenshi.

Takeda: And it's honor to meet you, too.

Nightwolf: Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: The Earthrealm Shaman.

Nightwolf: It's time to test your abilities.

* * *

Vs. Sheeva:

Takeda: Are you related to Goro?  
Sheeva: I am not related to the Prince of Shokan, Earthrealmer.  
Takeda: You Shokan all the same.

Takeda: It's too bad that Goro is dead.  
Sheeva: I don't need Goro to aid me.  
Takeda: Then you will die with him.

Takeda: Are you the Queen of Shokan?  
Sheeva: Who wants to know?  
Takeda: I am the Son of Takahashi Kenshi.

Sheeva: You will serve me in Outworld.  
Takeda: I belong to the Earthrealm.  
Sheeva: You have no choice.

Sheeva: Son of Takahashi Kenshi.  
Takeda: You must be Sheeva.  
Sheeva: It is honor to meet you.

* * *

Vs. Johnny Cage:

Takeda: I wish my dad will see you, Mr. Cage.

Johnny Cage: Call me Johnny, Little Man.

Takeda: And you still got a lot a mouth.

Johnny Cage: What's up, Takeda.

Takeda: Are we going to fight now?

Johnny Cage: You said the magic word.

* * *

Vs. Frost:

Takeda: Sub-Zero told stories about you.

Frost: I restore Cyber Lin Kuei now.

Takeda: Kuai Liang will shut you down.

Frost: Come with me, Son of Kenshi.

Takeda: How about hell no?

Frost: Then you will suffer my wrath.

* * *

Vs. Sonya Blade:

Takeda: General Blade.

Sonya Blade: Good to see you, Takeda.

Takeda: I'm here to miltary spar you, Ma'am.

Sonya Blade: Are you going to rejoin the Special Forces Unit?

Takeda: For you information... I'm belong to the Shirai Ryu.

Sonya Blade: Then I'm going have to court-martial you.

* * *

Vs. Cassie Cage:

Takeda: Ready to kick your ass?

Cassie Cage: You know it, Takeda.

Takeda: Let me know if you feel the pain.

Cassie Cage: Did you fucked Jacqui?

Takeda: Leave Jacqui out of it, Cassie.

Cassie Cage: Whoa! Watch your tone, dude.

* * *

Vs. Jax Briggs:

Takeda: Long as I did right by Jacqui, Major.

Jax Briggs: You ain't fucking her. Right?

Takeda: Not yet, after I beat you.

Jax Briggs: I heard you engaged with my daughter.

Takeda: Yep, I'll be your Son-in-Law.

Jax Briggs: You won't be calling me daddy.

* * *

Vs. Scorpion:

Takeda: I'm ready to spar, Master Hanzo.

Scorpion: I am not going easy on you, Takeda.

Takeda: As long as I won't fail you.

Takeda: Kon'nichiwa, masutā Hanzō.

Scorpion: Nōryoku o tesuto suru junbi wa dekite imasu ka?

Takeda: Yorokon de.

Scorpion: It is sparring time, my student.

Takeda: I'm going to prove that I'm a true Shirai Ryu, Sensei.

Scorpion: Prove it.

Scorpion: We're not in training exercise.

Takeda: You're telling me this is a test of fighting?

Scorpion: Enough chatting.

* * *

Vs. Noob Saibot:

Takeda: You must be Bi-Han.

Noob Saibot: Bi-Han is long dead.

Takeda: And you're not yourself, neither.

Noob Saibot: Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: You're not Bi-Han anymore.

Noob Saibot: I am a wraith.

* * *

Vs. Baraka:

Takeda: Did you mother teach you to fix your teeth?

Baraka: I despise humor, Son of Kenshi.

Takeda: My tech whip against your blade.

Baraka: Your tech weapon cannot stand against me.

Takeda: Neither your Tarkatan Blades.

Baraka: Let see who fights better.

* * *

Vs. Raiden:

Takeda: Lord Raiden.

Raiden: I am here to test your commitment.

Takeda: I will fight you just like my father.

Raiden: You cannot avenge your father's death.

Takeda: I can and I will, Raiden!

Raiden: You have to learn to walk away.

* * *

Vs. Jacqui Briggs:

Takeda: The woman in my life.

Jacqui Briggs: I'm ready to tussle you, Takeda.

Takeda: I'll make love to you after I defeat you.

Takeda: Hi, Jacqui.

Jacqui Briggs: It's ass kicking time.

Takeda: Go easy on me this time.

Jacqui Briggs: I wish your father would fight me.

Takeda: My father is better than your father.

Jacqui Briggs: Well, talk is cheap.

Jacqui Briggs: Honey, I'll wrestle you.

Takeda: Oh, I love it when you talk nasty.

Jacqui Briggs: Just shut up and fight.

* * *

Vs. Sub-Zero:

Takeda: I heard you made peace with my Sensei, Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: Are you reading someone's minds again?

Takeda: As long as I'm not invade someone's privacy.

Takeda: Are you going to train me?

Sub-Zero: I only train the Lin Kuei.

Takeda: But you can teach me some.

Sub-Zero: Just like you father.

Takeda: My father was good.

Sub-Zero: You cannot fight like him.

Sub-Zero: Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: The ice ninja himself.

Sub-Zero: Lin Kueis are not ninjas.

* * *

Vs. Kano:

Takeda: I'm not joining the Black Dragons.

Kano: The Black Dragons are stronger than ever, mate.

Takeda: They will be dead.

Kano: I'll like to sell your whips, my boy.

Takeda: Sorry, my tech whips aren't for sell.

Kano: Then I can sell your organs.

* * *

Vs. Kabal:

Takeda: You used to be a police officer with Stryker.

Kabal: Stryker is dead, asshole.

Takeda: You hook sword can't harm me.

Kabal: I can run faster than you.

Takeda: I can read minds.

Kabal: Just like your father.

* * *

Vs. Liu Kang:

Takeda: Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: I will defeat you, Takeda.

Takeda: Don't get to cocky.

Liu Kang: Takeda.

Takeda: The Champion of Mortal Kombat.

Liu Kang: Ex-Champion of Mortal Kombat.

Takeda: Then I might be the next champion.

* * *

Vs. Kitana:

Takeda: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: You will address me as Kitana Kahn.

Takeda: You gotta get through Shao Kahn first.

Kitana: Takeda, my dear.

Takeda: Hello yourself.

Kitana: Do not too cocky, Sweetie.

* * *

Vs. Kung Lao:

Takeda: How's Kung Jin doing?

Kung Lao: He still training and make sure he's quit being a thief.

Takeda: Tell him I said hello when you see him.

Kung Lao: You facing a shaolin.

Takeda: Kung Jin used to said that.

Kung Lao: Read people's minds again.

* * *

Vs. Jade:

Takeda: Kitana's Servant.

Jade: I am not a servant to Kitana, you fool.

Takeda: Shut up and fight!

Jade: The Son of Kenshi.

Takeda: Yes, I am Takeda.

Jade: You're no better than your father.

* * *

Vs. Skarlet:

Takeda: Keep your blade away from me.

Skarlet: I will have your blood after I kill you.

Takeda: You'll leave my blood alone.

Skarlet: Come and fight me, my child.

Takeda: I am not a child. I'm an adult.

Skarlet: You look young to me.

* * *

Vs. Erron Black:

Takeda: I don't think Kung Jin is not interest you, Erron.

Erron Black: He is nothing but a fag.

Takeda: Watch your tongue when you said it to my friend.

Takeda: Stay outta my way, Cowboy.

Erron Black: I'm gonna shoot your ass so bad.

Takeda: Not if your dick's hard first.

Erron Black: My friend, how's a going.

Takeda: I'm not your friend, fool.

Erron Black: Then I'll kill you just like your father.

* * *

Vs. D'Vorah:

Takeda: Please keep your insects away from me, you freak.

D'Vorah: You dare to speak to me that way?

Takeda: I do more speak to you that way, you bitch.

Takeda: You better not come close to me.

D'Vorah: I kill Earthrealmers for breakfast.

Takeda: And I lost my appetite.

D'Vorah: I despise your reading living beings minds.

Takeda: Keep my ability out of it, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: Invade someone's privacy is a no-no.

D'Vorah: Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: Stay away from me, you insect bitch.

D'Vorah: Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?

* * *

Vs. Kotal Kahn:

Takeda: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal Kahn: I heard your father's death.

Takeda: Yeah, He was a great fighter and a swordsman, too.

Kotal Kahn: Takahashi Takeda

Takeda: Great to see you, Kotal.

Kotal Kahn: That's Kotal Kahn to you.

* * *

Vs. Terminator:

Takeda: Are you searching for John Connor?

Terminator: Yes, my mission is... protect him.

Takeda: Too bad, he's dead.

Takeda: You got to be shitting me!

Terminator: No, I am not shitting you.

Takeda: You are going be terminated.

Terminator: I am here to terminate you.

Takeda: Fuck you, Asshole.

Terminator: I am unable to comply.

Terminator: Are you Takeda Takahashi.

Takeda: What's it to you?

Terminator: No question asked.

* * *

Vs. Geras:

Takeda: The walking sand of time man.

Geras: The Son of Kenshi who likes to read minds.

Takeda: They called telepathy.

Geras: Kronika will be please.

Takeda: Who the hell is Kronika?

Geras: Fight me and you will find out.

* * *

Vs. Kollector:

Takeda: Who the hell are you?

Kollector: Who wants to know?

Takeda: None of your business.

Kollector: I have your father's katana.

Takeda: Hand it over, Fiend.

Kollector: Come and get it if you can!

* * *

Vs. Sindel:

Takeda: I heard your name is Sindel.

Sindel: And you must be Takahashi Takeda.

Takeda: Enough chit-chatting and start fighting.

Sindel: Come forward, child.

Takeda: I'm not serving you like an Outworlder.

Sindel: You will serve me like Earthrealmers.

* * *

Vs. Cetrion:

Takeda: Your mother is responsible for my father death.

Cetrion: I have no idea what are your talking about.

Takeda: I'll take you on right now!

Cetrion: Son of Kenshi.

Takeda: You're brother Shinnok is dead.

Cetrion: Leave Shinnok out of it.

* * *

Vs. Joker:

Takeda: You know Batman is going to kick your ass.

Joker: I'll like to meet your daddy, kid.

Takeda: He's dead, Joker.

Joker: Hello, Young Takeda.

Takeda: What do you want, Clown?

Joker: To get to know you.

* * *

Vs. Spawn:

Takeda: Who are you?

Spawn: Call me Spawn.

Takeda: I don't care who the hell you are?

Spawn: Step aside, young man.

Takeda: I'm not moving.

Spawn: You'll suffer my wrath, Motherfucker!

* * *

Vs. Robocop:

Takeda: Are you Alex Murphy?  
Robocop: How do you know my name?  
Takeda: I can read your minds.

Takeda: Where's your partner Anne Lewis?  
Robocop: She's dead.  
Takeda: I'm sorry to here that.

Takeda: What is your name, Metal Man?  
Robocop: You can call me Robocop.  
Takeda: Read my Miranda Rights, Officer.

Robocop: Are you Kenshi Takahashi's son?  
Takeda: How do you know my father?  
Robocop: Your father read minds.

Robocop: I'm placing you under arrest.  
Takeda: For what charge, Officer?  
Robocop: For invading someone's privacy.

Robocop: Stand aside, Young Man.  
Takeda: I can't let you pass me by.  
Robocop: Then you leave me no choice.

* * *

Vs. Takeda (Mirror Match):

Takeda: Am I dreaming?

Takeda: This is no dreaming.

Takeda: Kronika did this!

Takeda: Begone, Sorcerer!

Takeda: I'm not Shang Tsung.

Takeda: Let's find out who's the imposter.

Takeda: Who are you, Stranger.

Takeda: I'm you from the different timeline.

Takeda: Oh, god! I'm must be dreaming!

* * *

A/N: If you like this Takeda's Mortal Kombat 11 Pre-Fight Intro, Please like, comment, and subscribe. Until next time, MK fans.


End file.
